Setting things Straight
by MeMyselfwillWrite008
Summary: Sequel to "Just a Replacement". Fabian regrets neglecting Nina now she's suffering from amnesia.Will she remember Fabian? Does she even want to?Read to know.Rated T to be safe:
1. Chapter 1

**Hey!:) I really wasn't in the mood to make a sequel yet but an inner voice is telling me to do it now so….My first multi-chapter **

**Hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned HoA but sadly I don't**

Fabian's POV

We were all sitting in the waiting area waiting for the Doctor to say if Nina was okay. Nina, My Nina "what have I done?" and with that thought I started to pace back and forth worrying about how Nina was doing just then the doctor came out. I came rushing up to him in the hallway.

"DOCTOR!" I yelled (**A/N: I really laughed at this part..well what else do you call a doctor, right?)**and everyone followed me.

"Are you related to Ms. Martin?" he asked me while looking through his medical records.

"I'm her boyfriend" I doubted. We those words It kind of reminded me of how a horrible person I was, I was suppose to look after her, protect her and most importantly always be there for her. My heart ached but I had to stay strong.

"I'm Doctor Lewis and from the looks of it" he said flipping through some more papers " She is likely to suffer from amnesia since she hit her head pretty bad" he continued. After he said those words, my whole world started crashing, I suddenly fell weak on my knees and sobbed right in front of the doctor.

"But then again, we're not sure at the moment. She might be able to remember somethings but if she doesn't don't force her to".Then he got down on one knee and patted my shoulder"You can visit her if you wanna know" he smiled. His words gave me a little hope, I quickly stood up and ran to her room, I gently opened it.

"Neens?" I said poking my head, I saw her sitting on her bed looking outside.

"Can I come in?" I asked…but sadly got no reply. I just came In and stood beside her bed.

"Nina? Are you okay?" I asked. Why did I even asked? Of course she's not okay. She then tilted her head in my direction. She was looking at me, I can't really make out her face though. She was examining me, looking at me from head to toe.

"Nina, do you know who I am?" I asked with hopeful eyes.

" Sure, I do." She said" You're –

**Cliffhanger! I don't really wanna do this but I don't know if you want her to remember, Fabian or not? Please tell me In a review Oh and if you don't want her to remember him, please tell me why?REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I decided already on what to do with Nina's memory but I'm not saying it**

**Hey, if I tell you it won't be exciting anymore**

**BTW, To all who reviewed…..I LOVE YOU GUYS! I really appreciate it thanks a lot**

**This chapter is dedicated to you all**

**Big shout out to: fabinAnubiSwiftie4eva-this sequel is mainly for you 1)you scare me, Just Kidding:) thanks a lot…..**

**I'll stop now**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hoa**

_Previously_

"Nina?Do you know who I am? I asked hopefully

Fabian's POV

"Sure I do" she said "You're my boyfriend" She said smiling. After hearing those words, it made me tear up which caused me to throw my arms at her and hug her with all her tight.

"I can't believe you remember me" I said finally releasing my grip while sliding my hands from her arms going to her hands.

"Why wouldn't I remember you?" she said smiling at me and rubbing my escaped tears with her thumb.

"I'm so sorry, Nina" I said hugging her again.

"For what?" she said rubbing my back in circles.

"This isn't really a good time to tell you, you're still recovering" I said letting her go again.

"Well whatever it is, I forgive you" she said starting to lean in. Our lips met at the middle, for the the first time in weeks, here I am, kissing my one true love, Nina Martin. I pulled her closer to me deepening the kiss and she responded by snaking her arms around my neck. Oh, how I missed this feeling. I love her so much. I reluctantly pulled back.

"I love you, Nina" I said putting my forehead against her.

"I love you too, Eddie" she said smiling really wide.

WHAT!

**Ooohhh another cliffey…Sorry if its short, I really just wanna put up a chapter.**

**I bet you guys thought that they are going to be finally together, didn't you? Well, I could do that but I don't think I will( insert evil laugh):P…That must really shocked Fabian:(..I was actually planning something else but I guess my brain wants me to do another thing**

**Until next time**

**REVIEW!:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**To all who reviewed, like before,I STILL LOVE YOU ALL!...I'm sorry if I can't mention you all, I'm just too lazy to do type a lot**

**But don't worry I'll give plenty more shout outs in the next chapters…..PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!:(**

**On with the story!**

_Previously_

What!

Fabian's POV

"Wait, what did you say?" I said leaving her forehead and backing up a bit.

"I said I love you, is that a bad thing?" she said looking as confused as I was

"No,No, it's just-Who did you say I am?" I asked her making sure that I heard what I heard.

"You're Eddie" she said "My boyfriend" she said smirking at me while playing with my button up shirt.

"I'm not Eddie" I said while taking her hands off from my shirt giving her yet another confused look.

"Who are you then?" she said looking scared of me now.

"I'm Fabian" I said preparing myself to cry.

"Fabian? Whose Fabian?" she said staring at me giving me a confused look. Just then the whole house came in.

"NINA!" Amber squealed. "You better remember me or else-" Patricia cut her off.

"Amber!" Patricia shouted softly.

"What?" Amber asked looking at Patricia like she wasn't right

"Remember what the doctor said" Patricia gave her a look that said 'do you remember that?'

"Ohh I get it, You're thinking of Alfie aren't you?" she said smirking at Patricia.

"WHAT! Eww, of course I'm not" she said while shivering off the feeling of liking Alfie."Besides, that's not even close to what I'm telling you" she said.

"shshh, than WHAT are you telling me? I'm not some kind of fortune teller you know?' she said feeling proud of her self.

"Ugh, nevermind. You're hopeless" she said placing her hand on her forehead in dismay.

Amber just rolled her eyes at Patricia and look back at Nina "Okay, so forget about me for a while, I'm 100% positive you remember, Fabian" she said now looking at me. I just stood there, paralized, not knowing what to do then I felt a tear roll own my cheek and then I started backing up for the wall for support, I felt like I was going to collapse any minute. I was on the verge of tears and then suddenly I felt like my brain isn't functioning anymore it's like I'm dead or something, I then turned back and slammed my fist at the wall and I felt it crack a bit and then I started leaning my forehead on the wall.

"Fabian?" said someone. I'm not really sure who it was 'cause like I said I was having involuntary movements at the moment. The door suddenly opened revealing the doctor, I didn't know what came over me but I suddenly grabbed the doctor and tackled him.

"You said she would remember me?" I said screaming in his face.

"Correction,I said might remember, you. I'm sorry" he said uneasy. And then the guys grabbed me, I fought back but they just brought me out.

Nina's POV

I can't believe I kissed someone I didn't know. All I could remember is someone named Eddie so I assumed that the guy who just entered was my boyfriend. But boy was I wrong. I saw the look on his face, he was kinda hurt,then he asked me if I knew who he was, I gave him a confused look and said then he started backing up I wanted to ask him what wrong I said but the door swung open and revealed a blond girl wearing a really sparkly pink high heeled shoes she then approached me and told me that if I didn't remember her well, she didn't get to finish because she was cut off by a girl looking kind of goth and then they started fighting. After they stopped, the girl told me that I must remember,Fabian? Was it?. He then started crying and then he punched wall then attacked the doctor. I so badly want to know why his upset but then again, I just sat there like I was watching T.V. or something and then his friends brought him outside. Then the blonde girl and the the goth girl was staring at me. What is going on here? What did I miss? Ugh, I have a lot of questions maybe they know me and could tell me why I'm here and what happened to me but first I have to ask who they are so…

"Who are you guys?"

**There you have it…my longest chapter ever. **

**I hope you like it! And here's where I will demand reviews sorta like a ransom. HAHA! LOL:P**

**Hey, it's not easy to write long chapters soooo….8 reviews or more for longer chapters but I didn't say I won't update if I don't get 8 but…**

**!**

**I'm begging you( insert sobbing effect) **

**REVIEW!=) love you all XOXO**


	4. Author's note

Hey people of earth! This is just an author's note okay. I really wanted to know if you guys still want me to continue or not and please, please, please comment a lot if you want me to continue before June Remember JUNE. I already have school then and won't be able to update anymore. Your reviews will help a lot with my writer's block. Oh and before I forget, I have a lot of questions:

What do you think would've happened if Joy never left?

Do you HONESTLY think that Fabian and Joy would be together or not?

Do you think Fabian and Joy had a thing before she left?

AND LASTLY…

What do you think of my theory about how fabina would work out in season 3:

Nina goes back to America while Eddie is left to be the new leader of Sibuna. With the help of Sibuna, they need to search for what seems to be the " Ankh Cross". During their search, they find themselves in need to go to America to find the Ankh Cross because they needed the chosen ones help and the cross is in America.

P.S. I actually dreamt about this thing happening. And in my dream, Eddie's powers comes from Ra, the sun god. He uses the "Eye of Ra"(you know, like a locket, like Nina's eye of Horus necklace) Which makes them opposites since the Eye of Ra symbolizes the sun and horus the moon.

You know what to do next:

Comment on why I should continue setting things straight and if you can answer every question that I have, I will make sure to give you a big shout out in my next chapter(IF you want me to continue)

Love lots!

-MeMyselfwillWrite008


	5. Chapter 4

**I really appreciate all the reviews you guys it means a lot! And as promised, to all who reviewed the last chapter.**

**ral7224- I'm glad you liked my idea for season 3 and Thanks a bunch. I really appreciate your liking to this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter:)**

**Good story- Here you go, hope you like it:)**

**JessIsTheBest- Good point, I also like Nina as the biggest character but I can't help feeling that Eddie is somehow portraying Noa's character, you know like being the chosen one instead of nienke especially now that Nathalia isn't coming back, I kinda think that Nathalia already planned this for a long time that's why eddie came in the picture.**

**drama4lifexoxo- I love that story! Anyways, I guess you can say that but I'll be adding my own twist.**

**On with the story!**

Fabian's POV

"LET GO OF ME!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Dude you have to calm down" Alfie said after freeing him from his grasp. Then suddenly, a voice placed a hand on my shoulder and said.

"Fabian, are you alright?" I turned around to find the source of the voice, Eddie.

"YOU!" I said grabbing his shirt and leaning him against the wall.

"This is all your fault!" I said while feeling tears rolling down my cheeks. " You caused all this!" I said banging him on the wall. By this time, the guys were already trying to make me let go of Eddie.

"What did I do?" he asked so innocently. I can see that he really doesn't know but right now I just need to blame someone. I couldn't answer his question in anyway.

"You did this to Nina" I continued.

"What do you mean? I'm here because I heard what happened to Nina that's wh-" he explained but i quickly cut him off and punched him right in the face. Then, Eddie suddenly punched back. I t soon turned into a serious brawl between the two of us.

_Meanwhile…._

Nina's POV

" Who are you guys?" I asked eyeing them from head to toe. I wasn't quite sure why but it seems like I know the blonde in front of me but for some reason I just can't put my hand on who she is. After I asked, the blonde girl started crying and throwing tantrums like a child.

"How could she not remember me?" she said crying as if someone's about to die.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings but if it makes you feel better I kinda like know you, I just can't remember you but I feel like I could trust you" I said to her while she sat down and took my hand "And you too" I said to the goth looking girl beside her she just gave me smile and rubbed the blonde's back and said "See, I told you Nina doesn't mean it and by the way Nina, I'm Patricia. Patricia Williamson, we are really good friends. Well, I hated you at first but we became super good friends" Patricia explained. Suddenly, the blonde girl stood up and pushed Patricia aside. "Okay enough about you" she said shooing Patricia away "Nina, I'm Am-ber. That's A-M-B" Amber explained but got cut off by Patricia "Amber, she only has Amnesia, she isn't in Kindergarten or something like that" she said giving an annoyed look to Amber, I just sat there like a 3 year listening to people fighting in front of me. I lightly chuckled at Patricia's comment " I knew that" Amber said while Patricia rolled her eyes at her and sat back on her chair, I laughed yet again. I had a feeling that Amber was my best friend or something because I could feel a connection between us. "Hey, Amber" I asked cautiously for no apparent reason "O my gosh! You remember my name" she screamed hugging me. "How could she not remember you, you just spelled your name letter by letter to her" Patricia said interrupting yet again. Amber didn't pay attention and just released from the hug and asked "What were you gonna say, Neens?" she said giving me hopeful eyes "Uhm, I was just gonna ask if your my best friend" I said scared that I just made a fool of myself "TOTALLY!" she squealed "What?" I asked really confused " We're totally BFF'S" She said smiling I just smiled back In response. Just then, we heard a lot of screaming outside " What was that?" I asked looking at the door. They just shrugged and went outside to see what the commotion was all about.

Fabian's POV

I was now on top of Eddie still punching and kicking him when I heard Amber scream "What is going on here?" Then Alfie took me from Eddie and Mick helping Eddie up as well.

"He started it. I only came here for Nina's sake b-" Eddie said but I cut him off.

"That's the problem" I shouted almost attacking him again but mick and Alfie grabbed my wrist and pulled me away.

"How's that a problem?" Eddie asked.

"I don't see it as a problem either" Alfie said while Mick nodded.

"See" Eddie said gesturing to Alfie and Mick.

"She only remembers you" I mumbled.

"What?" he asked

"I said she only remembers you" I said clenching my fist trying to control my rage.

"So?" he said not getting the point. I looked at Amber and Patricia who was just standing there.

"She's supposed to remember me not you. I'm her boyfriend" I said pouring all the feeling of jealousy out.

" Well, as far as I heard" he took a deep breath and continued "You deserve this".

I looked up at him and started charging for him when he spoke up and said "ISN'T IT TRUE?" he screamed in my face. " You were never there for her when she needed you, you practically abandoned her" he said eyeing all of us.

"You don't deserve to be called her boyfriend" and with that I lost control and grabbed his shirt and yelled.

" You know nothing about me and Nina" I whispered giving a threatening look.

"Oh but I do" he said mirroring my expression.

**What did eddie know? Tune in to find out. Look out for my new story **_**The Promise.**_** It'll be about Fabina also. I'll try to update tomorrow but if I can't don't hate me. To all my amazing reviewers and readers you know what to do….**

**Review!;)**


	6. Chapter 5

**To those who are kinda confused, you may have to read my first story "Just a replacement". Ohh and please read my new stories "The Promise" and "Should've known better". Thanks a lot to all my reviewers, it's highly appreciated=)**

Fabian's POV

"Now move" Eddie said pushing me away but before he could, I grabbed his wrist

"Why?" I asked not meeting eyes with him.

"Why what?" he asked looking irritated.

"Why does she only remember you? She hasn't even talked to you" I asked as calm as possible while looking down and turning away even more to avoid me from wanting to tackle him again.

He just chuckled and faced me "You have no idea what has been happening to Nina this past weeks, I doubt you even talked to her. From what I heard from Nina last week, you didn't help her when she fell to her knees and couldn't move. Good thing I was around or else she could have gotten an infection"

he then took a long deep breath and had a serious expression on his face; and now is the one grabbing my shirt "Listen up, unlike you I really like Nina and would do anything for her. I stood by her side and never left her for someone else so I deserved to be her boyfriend and not you" he said pushing me hard to the wall, luckily Amber and Patricia caught me.

"You're not even her boyfriend, you git" Patricia said as if reading my mind.

"Not yet but I will be, soon" Eddie said smirking

"You will never be her boyfriend, Even though I didn't talk to Nina for a while; I know my BAF she only has eyes for Fabian" Amber said helping me up.

"I guess you don't know her that well, my friend" he said crossing his arms looking amused "Did we all dropped our brains somewhere? Nina is the goody two shoes we all know and love after she finds out that I was the only one that looked out for her, she will like me in return" he said looking proud of himself.

"Now if you can all go so I can visit Nina" he said turning around and going in Nina's room

Nina's POV

After Amber and Patricia went out, I was left alone in my room to think. What happened to me? Why am I here?, I have so many questions in my head, I was hearing a lot of fighting out there but couldn't understand why. Just then a blonde haired boy entered, he looked really familiar but I couldn't understand why. I was in deep thought when I felt someone touching my shoulder, slightly shaking me. "Nina?" the boy asked "Are you okay?" he continued while sitting down on one of the chairs.

"Of course I am" I said smiling at him for some reason.

"So how you feeling?" he said trying to make conversation.

"I'm fine, I could be better but I'm fine" I said looking away but quickly turning back to him.

"Uhm before I forget or remember, who are you again?" I asked cautiously.

"I'm Eddie,ring a bell?" he asked kind of expecting my answer.

"You're Eddie?" I asked shocked "But why do I remember you but forgot everyone else?" I continued

Before answering he took my hand and said "Maybe because I never neglected you" he said rubbing the back of my hands.

"Neglected? What do you mean?" I asked but felt pain shot through my brain. I think he saw the pain shit in me because he began rubbing my back.

"Everything will be answered in a matter of time but not now" he said motioning for me to lay back down. I just do as he say and laid back down. I was about to doze off when I heard a knock on the door.

"Feeling better?" the doctor said while coming towards me. I just nodded and replied.

"I hope you are because you're going home" he said while listing things down on his medical chart

"Really?" I asked excitedly while sitting up

The doctor nodded and said "Hopefully this will help you remember things and recover faster" he said while the nurse entered removing all the things sticking on my body.

Finally I'm going home, maybe I'll be able to get some answers there.

***yawns* I'm really tired. Not my best chapter but please review. I'm really tired from writing 3 stories today…Please review all 3! Love you guys**


	7. Chapter 6

**Ugh, I can't believe school will be starting in less than a week and I still have stories on pending. I'm **

**starting to cram and do all my stories at once. Anyways, I'd really like to thank all who reviewed especially FabinAnubiSwiftie4eva and kswiftie13 for reviewing almost all my stories. It really means a lot to me=)**

**Here we go!**

Nina's POV

After I left the hospital, Eddie helped me with my things that Amber has brought over the week.

"Ready to go?" he asked placing my last bag at the trunk of the cab.

"Yup. Let's go" I said enthusiastically. I don't know why but something tells me that I'll be meeting up with someone I don't ever wanna see nevertheless, I'm really excited to go home.

"What'cha thinkin' about?" He must've noticed me smiling at nothing.

"Oh, nothing. Just really excited to see everyone" I smiled leaning back at the seat.

"Uhm, hey Nina?" he asked looking nervous. I just looked at him; signalling for him to go on.

"I was wondering if you wanna maybe go out sometime" he asked swallowing his words.

"Uhm, I dunno" I said earning a disappointed look from him.

"Eddie, it's not that I don't want to" I said while placing my hands over his "It's just I just got out of the hospital and I need to get to know everyone first, Is that alright?" I asked giving him a concerned look.

He just nodded and gave me a hug. I didn't wanna turn down Eddie's offer, I really didn't. Who could resist him; his cute, sweet and understanding. What girl won't like that, right? But at the same time, I feel like I shouldn't trust him at all. Ugh, having amnesia stinks; well at least I'm finally gonna get my answers soon enough.

After 25 minutes of driving, we finally arrived at my house. I think. The house looked really old and creepy and totally scary but eventhough it seems like that it looked like its home to me at least.

After me and Eddie unloaded all my things from the trunk and paid the cabbie, we went straight to the house that said Anubis. I knocked on the door lightly and opened it revealing an old Victorian styled house. I cautiously stepped inside as if I made a wrong move, I'll get caught or something. I then went straight into what looks to be a living room and there sat Amber, Patricia and that brunette boy, Fabian, I think and a brunette girl talking to Fabian.

"NINA!" Amber screamed while throwing the magazine she's reading and moving to my directon.

"Why didn't you tell me you're coming home today? I could've planned a surprise party for you" she said giving me a tight hug.

"Amber! What are you trying to do? Kill her" Eddie said while carrying my bags upstairs. Amber then pulled away and pouted saying "I only miss her" she said like a 2 year old.

"I missed you to, Amber" I said hugging her again. I think the whole house heard her scream as everyone started filling up at the hallway. Everyone hugged Nina soon after and everyone started introducing themselves again.

"Okay, so you're Mick, Mara, Jerome and Alfie" she said trying to remember them. Everyone nodded at her and welcomed her back, well all except Joy. She just rolled her eyes at the sight in front of her and went back to her room upstairs. Soon enough everybody left Nina to rest in her room.

Just when Nina was about to lay on her bed to rest, a shadow formed on her walls indicating that someone is in her room. She turned her head and saw the short brunette girl.

"Oh, Hey there, I think I didn't get your name downstairs?" I asked nicely.

"Oh Please, will you drop the act already?" she said crossing her arms and looking at me with pure disgust.

"Excuse me?" I tried to ask gently

"You and I both know that you perfectly remember everything" she said moving closer to me.

"I'm really sorry but I don't" I said felling uneasy.

"Okay then. You can keep up that dumb act to yourself but remember this" she said getting in my face

"." she whispered in a threatening way.

"And why will I do that?" I asked standing up ready to defend myself. "Look I don't even know Fabian much yet and now you're asking me not to talk to him, You can't tell me what to do!" I said yelling at her straight in my face.

"You're right. I'm just wasting my time talking to a worthless and talk about Helpless piece of nothing" she said making faces, that's when I draw the line, I slapped her across her face. Did I mention Hard?

"YOU BITCH!" She yelled slapping me and yanking my hair. It soon became an all out cat fight.

"I AM NOT A BITCH,YOU ARE" I screamed. She then pushed me to the wall hard enough for me to hit my head.

"Didn't you know this is all your fault? Ever since you came here all they ever blabbed about is Nina this and Nina that. You practically replaced me and I'm only taking back what's rightfully mine." She said with tears streaming down her face. After she said that, everything came flooding back to me. I instantly remembered everything.

"This was all your fault!" I said standing back up "You planned all this"

**I know that you know that it was Joy who did it to Nina but the big question is "What did she do? Was she even the one who made Nina Forget about everything or did she have an accomplice? What was her plan?"**

**If you know the answer, tell me in a review and I'll give you a shout out **

**To all the members of Sibuna, REVIEW!=)**


	8. Chapter 7

**I knew you guys would've guessed it! Shout out to: anon, HoaFreak3 and Fockey 2727! So to the three of you. This chapter is dedicated to you BTW really appreciate the others reviews. **

**P.S Although this is rated T and all,I'm really sorry for cursing at the last chapter, you have no idea how hard it was to write that word. Sorry.**

Nina's POV

"You did this to me!" I said ready to tackle her.

"What the hell are you talking about?" she screamed totally in denial "I haven't done anything to you" she said looking irritated.

"You and Eddie planned all this so I could lose my memory" I said slowly walking up to her

"How could I have planned that? I was always out with, MY FRIENDS" she said emphasizing the words, My Friends to me. I slapped her in the face 'cause she was really getting in my nerves. Of course, she'll slap me back.

"I'm just getting back what's rightfully mine!" she screamed while yanking on my hair for the last time then letting me go.

"You could've just made friends with me" I said in a lowly whisper; looking at her with pleading eyes.

"Why? Would anything change that?" she asked pointing at me. I just looked down.

"I knew it" she said turning around and preventing herself from crying. I was actually felling pity towards Joy but at the same time, I'm really outraged.

"It still wasn't right for you to push me down the stairs just to forget my memory" I said non-chalantly

"You should be thanking me, you know" she said looking proud of herself

"Why in the world would I wanna do that?" I asked angrily yet confused

"Did you forget that in your diary you wanted to roll down the stairs and forget all the pain and suffering your feeling?" she asked pointing under my bed.

"How did you know that?" I asked looking directly at her.

"I have ways" she said walking around me; smiling deviously.

"Like what?" I said glaring at her.

"Ever since Me and the others started hanging out, Eddie was the only one left who still remembered your existence" She said sitting at amber's bed and crossing her legs.

"No, he didn't. He didn't even approach me" I said wanting to hear more.

"That's what you think" she said with a light smirk. "Everytime Eddie tried to approach you, You would turn around and walk away" she continued

"Why would he do that?" I asked. "He broke up with me"

"Because he still likes you duh" she said; now chewing on a piece of gum. "He wants you back"

I was shocked, all this time Eddie planned all this to happen. I thought he was different, I was wrong.

"But how did you know about my diary entries" I asked bringing up the subject.

"I didn't. This was all planned accordingly" she said standing up, ready to leave. But I quickly grabbed her wrist.

"What did you do?" I asked. You may think this is a silly question to ask but I wanted to know.

"And why would I tell you?" she said giving me a 'duh' look.

"Fine don't tell me, Let's just see how the whole house reacts when they find out it was you who did this to me" I said closely in her face

"Do your worst" she said smirking. I quickly ran downstairs to find Fabian. He was sitting in the common looking disappointed. I ran up to him.

"Fabian!" I said running towards him.

"Nina?" he asked surprise "You remember me?" he said standing up, meeting eyes with me

I just nodded as he hugged me tight. I could feel my shoulders getting wet so he must be crying.

"Fabian, I have something to tell you" I said pulling away from him. "I know who did this to me" I said.

"But Nina, didn't you do this to yourself?" he asked; looking at me like I was mental.

"No" I simply stated.

"Who did it then?" he asked with concern in his eyes

"It was Joy"

**Sorry if it's bad. I'm really not in the mood today, I'm just trying to finish at least one of my stories before school starts on Monday. The next chapter might be the last, I don't really know. But please review and give me ideas on how I should end it. And please read my new story The Promise=)**

'**Till I update, SIBUNA!**

**-MeMyselfwillWrite008**


	9. goodbye note

Hey Guys! You seriously have no idea how much I missed writing my stories. Being away from my laptop makes me wanna cry but not everything we want would be our number one priority. I need to stop writing my stories for a year, you see it's really hard to juggle everything right now. I have a lot of responsibilities that I need to attend to, you could say that my life right now is like 50% of Mara's life, 20% of Fabian's life, 20% of Nina's life and 10% of Joy's life. I really didn't wanna do this but studying is a priority to me since I have a scholarship to keep. So like Nathalia Ramos not returning for season 3 of hoa, I won't be returning to fanfiction for a year with the same reason, because of school.

I really appreciate your reviews for my stories especially setting things straight and The Promise. I really tried writing it and finishing it since it's almost the end but I really can't. Really sorry about that.

Well, I guess this is goodbye. I'm really gonna miss reading your reviews to my stories and all of you:(. See you all on March or April 2013….

Lots of Love,

MeMyselfwillWrite008


End file.
